<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's the colour of your eyes? by xLomion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232331">What's the colour of your eyes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLomion/pseuds/xLomion'>xLomion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gorgon AU, Greek Mythology AU, M/M, history geek coming through</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLomion/pseuds/xLomion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deadly cursed myth and a young architect.</p><p> - After consideration, Jonah spoke again, slightly softer this time. “So, you know of the being living here and you still show no sign of fear or took any precaution. Why would you approach a cursed being like a Gorgon just like this? One single look would turn you into stone just like all the other fools on this field around us. Aren’t you afraid?” And as he spoke the black waves on Jonah’s head, that had before been braided into a crown braid, unfurled and revealed themselves to be pitch black but shimmering snakes instead of hair.<br/>There was a reaction, and Jonah was almost sad that he couldn’t see it but he felt that it was nothing he had to worry about. From the other’s voice when he answered Jonah was sure he heard fear but also something else, maybe curiosity?  -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. is this meeting fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my next fanfic about these two because if there is no content, create your own. Thanks to Sumi and Ginna for encouraging me and helping with plotting (basically listening to my rambling)</p><p>This ff will update irregularly so pls bare with me. </p><p>The ff is not beta-ed and English is not my native language.<br/>It would be nice to keep spelling and grammar errors to yourself, Thank you ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eyes darted around the spaces between the columns of his temple, as Jonah, a young-looking man with deep black waves on his head and sharp blue eyes, sat on the middle of the </span>
  <span>stoa</span>
  <span>1</span>
  <span>, looking for anything that wasn’t as it’s supposed to be. All the statues of Gods, and legends around the space were in perfect condition. Not a single stone or ornate decoration out of place, as a movement, for off in the distance, at the edge of the forest surrounding the temple. </span>
  
</p><p><span>Focusing his eyes, Jonah could a see figure approaching slowly. It seemed to be another man of young age with brown locks that were crowned with a green taenia</span><span>2</span><span>. What struck Jonah the most was that it seemed like he wasn’t carrying any weapons. Usually the men who came here reflected the light of the sun brightly with their metal armour, helmets and swords. But none of them came close to the temple. They all stayed were they died.</span> <br/>
<span>Who was that simple man coming to the </span><span>temple?</span></p><p>
  <span>Jonah would keep his guard up but he decided to meet the stranger outside the temple. So, he stood up, arranged his cloths of white and rich blue before stepping through the columns down the stairs through a field that was covered with hundreds of statues. Those were not like the ones in the temple, which were in perfect condition, but these were rough, covered in dirt and moss, partially broken and decayed. The temples holder never met the stranger’s eyes as they approached and concentrated on hands and steps.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he could hear that the other man was in hearing distance, Jonah stopped and raised his voice: “What brought you here, stranger? This temple is not open for commoners like you. Leave or you will regret your choices.” His voice was calm but irradiated certainty and then he waited for the answer of the young man who had stopped in his steps. </span>
  
</p><p><span>“I have to apologize for disturbing your peace, holder of the temple. I heard the stories of the temple's guardian but I am not here to fight or challenge you. I am only here for knowledge. I don’t know if the tales of a monster that would turn even the bravest warrior into stone are true, but I don’t want to harm you or any other being residing on these grounds. Please forgive me for my intrusion.” The strangers explained his ways and from the movement and tone in his voice Jonah could see and hear no dishonesty or mischief. He could even see how the other bowed in respect. </span> <br/>
<span>This was new. Nobody ever came here for such reasons and with such respect. But Jonah was thankful for a slight change in his life and thought to himself that he would let the other try. He could be taken care of later, if problems should come up. </span></p><p><span>After consideration, Jonah spoke again, slightly softer this time. “So, you know of the being living here and you still show no sign of fear or took any precaution. Why would you approach a cursed being like a Gorgon just like this? One single look would turn you into stone just like all the other fools on this field around us. Aren’t you afraid?” And as he spoke the black waves on Jonah’s head, that had before been braided into a crown braid, unfurled and revealed themselves to be pitch black but shimmering snakes instead of hair. </span> <br/>
<span>There was a reaction, and Jonah was almost sad that he couldn’t see it but he felt that it was nothing he had to worry about. From the other’s voice when he answered Jonah was sure he heard fear but also something else, maybe curiosity? </span></p><p><span>“I-I heard the legends.” Jonah liked that word. </span><em><span>Legends</span></em><span>. “But I wanted to see it for myself and I thought, if I came in peace it would be worth a try. I only want to study the architecture of the temple you guard and … but if you still want me to leave, I will go without another argument or word, and I’d be immensely grateful for not killing me. I-I mean... I am already because you haven’t done so yet.” The man tried his best to stay confident but the stuttering at some points didn’t really help him. </span> <br/>
<span>Jonah listened and almost enjoyed the sound of emotions in the other’s voice. </span></p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re here for the architecture of my home? Does this mean you’re an architect from the city? Aren’t there enough and bigger temples than mine. What does it make so special? And if you are an architect, may I even know your name then?” The gorgon had his fun playing with the brunet in front of him even though he had made up his mind already he wanted to hear more things from the other.The architect answered immediately, insecurity blown almost away as he started to talk about his profession and motivation. “I am an architect from the city, yes. My name is Robert </span>
  <span>Smirke</span>
  <span> and I don’t know if you heard of some of my works yet but I’m still studying and improving. Your temple is special because it is one that is without any connection to others in this region. Not a single architect in the city knows the building’s artists and it’s a mystery. I couldn’t help but to give in to my curiosity and come here to see it with my own eyes and study it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other chuckled a bit over the architect’s enthusiasm but was entertained. It was so completely different from all the other times anyone but the priestesses would come and just wanted to kill him, so he would give that change and maybe gift of destiny a chance. “Robert was it, right? I feel that you’re not lying to me. I just have two conditions for you before you can study here: Firstly, you can’t bring any weapons with you. No matter what. Secondly, you have to gain my trust. I can’t look at you without turning you into another addition to this garden of statues. If I trust you, I’ll let you study the complete architecture of the place, every little corner of it. But until I am sure you won’t kill me; you have to wear a blindfold. I will keep an eye on you. Are you accepting my conditions, architect?” The last part of his speech Jonah’s voice became serious to emphasise how much was at stake for both of them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without a single second of hesitation, the other answered. “I will do whatever you ask from me, guardian. I have no blindfold with me yet but I will return tomorrow, if you allow, with one and will wait here at exactly this spot for me to pick me up. I will do whatever I can to make you trust me. Could I ask for your name too?” He even kneeled down on one knee, eyes to the ground in gratitude. The impressions, that Jonah could see from the corners of his eyes made him smile slightly. “My name is Jonah. Before you leave again and return to the city, please get up and close your eyes. Keep them closed until I tell you to open them again or you will be turned into stone, did you understand.” The other agreed and rose to his feet again pressing his eyes shut. “I’m ready.” He said at last. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah finally looked up and saw the face of the man that would be his visitor from now on; and he really liked what he saw so he took a step closer. Face not too round or sharp and thin but defined lips. They were almost the same size but Robert was a bit taller. Jonah walked around the architect. From close he could see that his cloths were simple but of good quality and that the architect must come from a rich family background. His skin was light, even for a noble so he must spend a lot of time inside. After a complete round, Jonah stood back in front of Robert, closer now and he had to admit that he wished to know what the other’s eyes look like. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Robert. Thank you. I will let you go now. You will loudly count down from ten and after that you will turn around and only then open your eyes and return to the city. I await you here without a weapon and with a blindfold, understood?” Jonah asked softly but with a daring undertone. He saw that Robert had to swallow, so he knew his intention didn’t miss its mark. “Yes, Jonah. I will do as you say.” Robert’s words were a bit airy but Jonah liked that. Then he started to count down from ten and Jonah turned around and walked away back to the temple. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At zero, Robert did as he was told and turned around to face the forest and go back to the city. If Jonah had watched it completely, he would have seen how the architect stopped right before the forest, hesitating and struggling not to look back, before continuing his way back home. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1-  Stoa (στοά) is a Greek architectural term that describes a covered walkway or colonnade that was usually designed for public use.<br/>2-  (in ancient Greece) a band or ribbon worn round a person's head</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. architecture of trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ff will update irregularly so pls bare with me.</p><p>The ff is not beta-ed and English is not my native language.<br/>It would be nice to keep spelling and grammar errors to yourself, Thank you ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Jonah was curious if the architect would come over after the </span><span>conversation,</span><span> they had the day before, and waited at his temple, never looking at the direction the other disappeared into the woods but always keeping his attention to any movement that might come from the corner of his eyes. He had put on one of his finer chitons</span><span>3</span><span> in a slightly shimmery off-white and his favourite </span><span>abolla</span><span>4</span><span> with the expensive blue trim. Not that the architect would be able to see them anyway but Jonah still wanted to dress to impress even if it was only for his own feeling. </span> <br/><span>When the sun was almost at its highest point in the partially clouded sky someone emerged from the forest but stopped a few meters from the edge of the tree’s shadows, awaiting with eyes fixed on the ground. The gorgon smiled slightly but hid it well when he approached the young and unmoving man, who waited for him patiently. </span></p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <span>ravent</span>
  <span> approached the architect careful not to look at his face because he noticed the missing but promised blindfold. So, he spoke: “I see that you decided to come back but I can’t see the blindfold you agreed to bring.” His tone was calm but slightly accusing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I seemed to disappoint you. I really didn’t intend to. I … I have to admit I didn’t trust my senses enough to put on the blindfold without knowing you would be there. I feared I might fall or trip over things, or even run into one of the statues around. I’m putting it on immediately, please apologize.” The architect bowed slightly and reached into his bag and pulls out a strip of white fabric and puts it tightly over his eyes with a knot at the back of his head.  “I’m ready.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hope so because I’m now finally taking a look on you.” When Jonah finally looked up, he actually hoped the other didn’t lie, and he wasn’t disappointed and couldn’t hold back a smirk. The man in front of him was, like he first assumed, a bit taller than Jonah and had dark brown short hair and no beard. He wore a simple chiton but of well-made fabric with a </span>
  <span>chalanys</span>
  <span>5</span>
  <span> of the colour of sand with a bright green border around the edge. “It’s nice to finally see you, Robert. I will take your hand and lead you to the temple now. Why don’t you tell me more about yourself on the way? I’m interested with whom I’ll spend my day or even days now.” Carefully, to not surprise him, the gorgon took the architect’s hand and started to lead him through the field of statues., warning about holes, stones or other obstacles on their way if necessary. </span>
  
</p><p><span>Robert let himself be led and his first tension eased easily when he realised how careful the temple’s guardian actually was and started to talk. “Well, you already know the big picture so what else is there. I come from a wealthy family and my parents send me to the academy to study architecture, maths and physics. But the normal meetings were not enough to satisfy my hunger for something special and new. It feels like every temple around here is the same. So, when I heard about your temple here, that nobody had ever seen up close or even drawn properly I couldn’t hold back. I want to be more than just an architect and want to find new ways to build things that seem impossible. That’s why I have to see the old and new methods to make them even better or find a completely new solution to old problems. </span> <br/><span>Oh, sorry if I got a bit carried away. But architecture is my passion and I want to achieve something with it.” A faint red creeped around his cheeks and nose under the blindfold as he realized his own enthusiasm. </span></p><p><span>Jonah listened intently while he led his companion through the statues of his former attackers. “I really hope this temple is like you say not like the others around, so you won’t be disappointed. All the afford for just another temple that is like all the others. </span> <br/><span>Careful, we’re now at the stairs, there are 4 steps. Be careful I will lead you slowly, so you won’t trip.” Just as he said the gorgon led the architect up the stairs onto the </span><span>stoa</span><span>6</span><span>. “I will just lead you around so you can count and measure the place with steps and feel your way around the columns. Would this help you to get a picture of the place?” </span></p><p>
  <span>It took everything within Robert to not shout out in enthusiasm, instead he nodded. “Yes, that would actually help a lot. I would like to make notes of the measurements later if that is of course fine for you, so I can make a drawing when I return to the city. I even brought my own parchments and ink.” For the gorgon, this joy and passion was something almost foreign but just as contagious. The slight smile on Jonah’s lips was almost audible we he answered: “I think we can arrange that. But now let me ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>show’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>you around.” And he did as he suggested. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robert walked around, one hand out-stretched to feel the columns and walls and the spaces between then while Jonah was directing him holding the other hand of the architect. Like this Robert got the picture of the </span>
  <span>stoa</span>
  <span>, which had two columns beside the stairs, followed by seven more from one corner of the long side of the temple to the other. In front of the wall and framing the entrance to the naos</span>
  <span>7</span>
  <span> were two more columns. The architect counted and memorised all these details before coming to a halt when Jonah stopped at the point where they started.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I leave you for a moment, so I can get us something to sit on before you can write down your notes?” the Gorgon asked carefully letting go of Robert’s hand, who only nodded and stayed where he was, only nodding his head slightly in the rhythm of the numbers he mumbles reciting the measurements he had just taken. Jonah may had hurried a bit more that he liked to admit to get some kind of blanket for the two of them. Somehow, he liked to have Robert around and to take care of him and for a part to have him at Jonah’s mercy. That feeling between power and care was something new but really interesting to the gorgon, so he returned as fast as he could with the blanket, spread it out in one of the corners of the </span>
  <span>stoa</span>
  <span>, close to one of the pillars and led Robert to it so they could sit down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they sat down, the architect pulled out his ink and parchment and started to scribble down numbers and something that one might have recognised as a sketch of the temple’s layout. Jonah couldn’t help but chuckle at the chaos on the parchment that he knew, wasn’t cheap to come by. “Let me help you with that.” He offered and without waiting for an answer, Jonah reached for the architect’s hand which was holding the quill and slightly guided it with his own to straighten lines of numbers and sketches. As he did so he may had leaned closer than would have been necessary but it was a fun game for him to play and he really enjoyed the surprised reaction from the other, who blushed slightly but didn’t flinch under the touch of hands and shoulders. “There are also more columns on the outside of the temple but I think we can do those another day. I like sitting here right now and you have a lot more to write down as it seems and that needs my help. And it would be too good if you knew my temple right after the first day. This was about earning my trust, do you remember?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robert stopped in his notes for a moment and almost pouted as he heard that he wouldn’t get to know the whole temple that day but only sighted slightly with a nod. “It would have been too good to be true. But you are right. I mean, this is your home and I just got here only interested in the numbers of the layout. May I ask how you made this your home?” </span>
  
</p><p><span>At this question Jonah flinched slightly and straightened his back, leaving his place at Robert’s shoulder, who only felt a slight cold creeping in that place of lost warmth. “This is a story for another day, I fear. One should not talk bad about the gods with a stranger.” The architect immediately apologised for his rudeness and brought the topic so something more casual. And so, they talked for the rest of the day casually. Jonah picked up some cheese and grapes from his chambers and shared them with his guest. </span> <br/><span>He didn’t trust Robert yet but he had the feeling that the man was like no other that he had met before. And he somehow didn’t want to hurt him. This led to careful rearrangements of the architect’s blindfold from time to time and even though Jonah really hold back, some touches couldn’t be avoided and after the blush, that crept on Robert’s face at every touch, faded it felt like he was almost leaning into them slightly, which sparked a slight smile on Jonah’s lips. </span></p><p>
  <span>They had to part ways when dusk slowly lowered itself over the field around the temple. But Robert promised he would be back the next day. Same spot as before and this time already with his blindfold on. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <span>so,</span>
  <span> he did. The next day Robert waited at the same spot, already wearing his blindfold. Jonah came, just like the day before and led his guest through the field of statues. He grew to like the slight contact they had when holding hands. And in some moments, he caught himself playing with one of the architect’s smooth fingers, only to immediately stop after realising. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Like they explored the whole temple over the next few days, the only thing Jonah wouldn’t allow was for Robert to climb on the roof. “This will have to wait until you can take off the blindfold.” Jonah insisted only to be met with an almost irresistibly cute pout from the architect. On that day the sun was out but it wasn’t too hot so they sat on the stairs outside, enjoying the sun’s warmth on their skin with some grapes. “How about we play a game?” Jonah suggested? “I will feed you a grape and then you will try to feed me one. But I will move each turn? You can’t see me but I want to know how well you can imagine me with only feeling me. I want to see what you can draw better out of memory. Me or my temple?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robert almost lost the grape that he was planning to eat and the red that appeared on his face was not due to the sun. “I- I mean if you suggest it. I can try, but I know the temple for days now and from you I only felt your hand and shoulder sometimes.” - “Are you not keen to a challenge, architect?” At this comment Robert was determent to take any artistic test he was given. “Fine. I’m in. But just one question. Your.... hair. I have to be careful. But they … they won’t bite, will they?” The gorgon chuckled softly, appreciating the concerns so much that even he could feel a bit of red on his cheeks. Good thing the other couldn’t see it. “They won’t bite. They like you, just as much as I do just be as careful with them as you are with me and nothing will happen to you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With this Jonah plucked a grape from its panicle and holds it to Robert’s lips. “Let’s start then.” Robert let himself be fed by the other and tried to find out by listening to Jonah’s voice and where his hand came from where the other’s face would be. So, he plucked a grape himself and used his free hand to carefully find a part of the other. His fingers found the fabric of Jonah’s </span>
  <span>abolla</span>
  <span> on his shoulder and slowly wandered up to find his neck and jawline. “I got you.” He put the grape in front of the gorgon’s lips, who ate it with a smile that the architect could actually feel this time. “Well, done. Next round it is.” And Robert heard the shuffling of the others cloths before he felt another grape pressed against his own lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He ate it but he wasn’t as careful as before because he tried to find out more about Jonah’s position by the way he could feel the angle of the gorgon’s hand. He came from further above than before and so Robert reached up while plucking his next grape and found the side of Jonah’s head. His palm lay on the other’s temple close to those deadly eyes and he could feel the other’s lashes with every blink, but the tips of his fingers touched smooth scaly snake skin. It felt nicer than Robert would have expected and so he let his finger move softly over the bodies of the snakes, which seemed to like it and one of them even bumped its head lightly against the architect’s fingers in appreciation. Jonah chuckled slightly but the joy was clearly audible. “Told you so, they like you.”, and with those words Jonah himself leaned slightly into Robert’s touch. Before feeding Jonah the grape the architect took a moment to feel Jonah’s skin and face against his head, trying his best to remember its forms. He wouldn’t miss Jonah’s lips at this point but used the fingers that didn’t hold the fruit to let them wander along the gorgon’s cheek and jawline before putting the grape against the lips again. </span>
  
</p><p><span>Jonah was enjoying this. And he felt something form between them a foundation of mutual understanding. Was this already trust? </span> <br/><span>But he didn’t want to worry about it. He was enjoying himself way too much with this little game. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Okay the next one will be easy. Even though you did really well with this hard one I gave you.” Jonah said to Robert before the architect heard more rustling again and suddenly felt a weight on his lap. It took him a moment to connect the pieces and he couldn’t help but blush under his blindfold. He tried his best to stay composed but smiled very slightly when he felt the next grape on his lips. He ate it but this time he could feel fingertips that barely touched his lips after they let go of the grape and wondered if the other did that on purpose. After a short moment and a small consideration of his situation he was completely sure that Jonah did that intentionally. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He picked the next grape and decided in this round he would play this game so he would win in the end. He let is free hand find the other’s neck and let his fingers wander up, taking in every inch of skin and face. With every little movement his fingers made, the picture in his head of Jonah got clearer. Jonah didn’t move in Robert’s lap but appreciated that the architect took action to win this game, so he let the other do as he liked and enjoyed every slight and careful touch. For a moment the gorgon even closed his eyes as he felt on of Robert’s fingers run down the bridge of his nose and it gave him goose bumps. At last, Robert placed the grape on Jonah’s lips again, who ate it with a smile that widened when he felt, Robert’s fingers, that stayed on his lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the next rounds Jonah decided not to move because he liked this place and he could watch Robert from a different angle for once. But there were moments of slight tension when it seems like he could see into the small gap between the fabric of the blindfold and Robert’s cheeks. At these moments the gorgon would turn his head away a bit just to be sure. This man was something special, and Jonah was afraid that he could kill the other because of such a small and stupid mistake. He decided he not only cared for the architect but trusted him so far that he wanted to try something else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When evening came, and Robert had to leave again. Jonah led him back to the edge of the forest but didn’t let go of the architect’s hand for a bit longer. “About tomorrow,” he started, “I will pick you up here again and I will have something special for you. What is your favourite colour?” Robert was a bit confused at first but smiled softly as he turned to Jonah, or at least where Jonah’s voice was coming from and answered: “I will be here and I’m already looking forward to it, whatever it may be. Well, as much as I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at least.” He smiled at that stupid pun as he heard Jonah chuckle softly. “And my favourite colour is blue.” “Good now go, there will be a lot to do tomorrow.” With these words Jonah turned around walking back to his temple, not looking back. He was excited but also pretty afraid. The next day would be the final test. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4 An abolla was a cloak-like garment worn by ancient Greeks The abolla was, however, not confined to military occasions, but was also worn in the city.  </p><p>5 The chlamys was made from a seamless rectangle of woolen material about the size of a blanket, usually bordered. It was normally pinned with a fibula at the right shoulder. </p><p>6 a Greek architectural term that describes a covered walkway or colonnade that was usually designed for public use. </p><p>7 In classical architecture,  the inner chamber of a temple which houses a cult figure</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. blind as a snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ff will update irregularly so pls bare with me.</p><p>The ff is not beta-ed and English is not my native language.<br/>It would be nice to keep spelling and grammar errors to yourself, Thank you ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day approached and Jonah was up earlier than usual. He was excited but also felt a bit anxious. This day was the test of his trust. His trust in the young architect he had grown to like more than he had expected. The gorgon got dressed in his best cloths: the shimmering </span>
  <span>abolla</span>
  <span> and a brightly white </span>
  <span>palla</span>
  <span> with the dark blue trim embroidered on the edge of the fabric. Somehow the question if Robert would like it just as much as he did, came up in his mind and it took him a moment to get rid of the red that rose on his cheeks. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The time until noon, when the architect would arrive, spent Jonah with trying to tidy up his place and set up the blanket for them, some grapes and cheese like the day before. He wants to arrange everything the best he could because with what he </span>
  <span>planned;</span>
  <span> he wouldn’t be able to do this later.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rose and noon came along. Jonah would walk around his temple until he could see in the corner from his eyes a movement from the edge of the woods. As soon as he was sure it was the-, no his architect, he hurried down the stone steps and through the labyrinth of statues. “Are you wearing your blindfold?” He knew that Robert would be it had become some kind of greeting and precaution between them when they first meet each day. Robert’s smile was even audible when he answered: “Yes, I am.” He already held out his hand to be led back to the temple. Jonah took it but held it a bit tighter than usual, revealing the tension in his body. “Today, will be a bit different,” he said before the other could ask. “But I will explain it to when we’re in the temple.” Robert just nodded and let himself be led through the labyrinth of statues and finally up the stairs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is so different today, Jonah?” The gorgon took a deep breath before he explained: “The last days have been nice and it’s the first time in quite a while that I enjoyed the company of someone like I enjoyed yours. I decided that I would trust you enough to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>my temple. I will be wearing the blindfold today and maybe on some other days too if we can make it work. You came here to see the temple and you should finally actually see it.” Robert’s jaw dropped open slightly. He had gotten so used to his that he was surprised that Jonah would trust him like this so fast. This didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate it but he had almost forgotten, that he would actually see the building and its guardian after all. “This means a lot to me, Jonah. I just want you to know that you don’t have to do this, at such an early stage if you are not completely sure.” He smiled softly while speaking and he felt the tension in Jonah, who was still holding his hand, ease. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gorgon relaxed more as he sat the architect down on their usual spot on a blanket and knelt behind him. “I will take off the blindfold now and put it on myself. Please only look at me when I tell you so. This is important or I might turn you into stone by accident.” Robert assured his friend that he would everything as he has been told and held still for Jonah to remove the piece of fabric from his eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Jonah untied the knot on the blindfold, realising how soft the other’s brown hair was and almost got lost in thoughts at the touch. When the white fabric was removed, he placed it over his own eyes careful to not leave any small holes. Just to be sure he kept his eyes under the fabric closed most of the time just to be completely sure. The knot was tightened again and the snakes from his head freed themselves from their ornate braid and looked around helping Jonah to orientate himself. Jonah couldn’t make out more than slight shapes thanks to them but it was enough for him to move around his temple, which he knew so well, without much trouble. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, the blinded gorgon sat down on the blanket beside the architect before speaking again. “You can look now.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robert had listened to and felt every movement of the other, excited and a bit scared of the final reveal. If the other had lied he would be turned into stone. But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>final test. And he opened his eyes. Forest green eyes blinked against the light of the sun and adjusted then to see small movement beside them. The braid of snakes on Jonah’s head opened and they looked around and it seemed like they helped the other to steady him. Then his eyes finally fell on the guardian who he had spent his last days with. Jonah was slightly smaller than Robert, he noticed and wore cloths of the finest fabrics. The gold shimmer and blue trim matched so well and he smiled slightly when he remembered the other’s question from the day before. The gorgon’s skin was as pale as marble and just as perfect. The snakes were in such a pretty iridescent shade of black that shimmered with every movement.   “You’re so beautiful.” The words basically fell from his lips before he could process his thoughts and had to blush. In this moment he was happy that the other was now wearing the blindfold, his blindfold.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Jonah’s turn to blush. He could have imagined so many things that the other would say first but these simple words caught him completely off guard. “Oh, ... Right you haven’t actually seen me yet. Thank you.” Robert was still processing his own words as the next ones came over his lips. “Can you see with the eyes of your snakes?” At this the gorgon had to chuckle slightly. “That’s a change of topic. But the answer is, only a bit. With their help I can make out rough forms and shadows. It’s enough not to walk against walls or columns, here where I know everything. I’m just as blind as a snake. I thought it would be easier if I was the one being blindfolded from now on because I know my ways around with the help of my little ones.” Jonah held a finger up to his head and one of the snakes nudged it with its head. </span>
  
</p><p><span>The view was endearing for Robert and he knew what he would sketch out as soon as he would get back home tonight but until then they had so much more to do with the hours of the days, they had. </span> <br/><span>Only then Robert’s thought came back to his actual reason for their meetings and looked around, examining the building around them. </span></p><p>
  <span>The temple was even more impressive and beautiful than he had hoped for. The columns were perfect pieces of masonry and the ceiling was painted with a perfect replica of the night sky with all its constellations. He was struck in awe and only pulled out of it as Jonah’s voice reached him. “Should we take a walk around the temple so you can finally see the rest?” - “Yes, ... Yes right, I wanted to see the outside please. Do... do you need my hand or …?” - Jonah had to smile at this and reached the architect’s hand. “I don’t necessarily need it but I like to have it.” Robert got up with Jonah’s hand in his and slowly walked out of the temple, being especially careful with the other on the stairs and they walked around the temple and Robert couldn’t hold back but made his adoration of the craftsmanship of the place audible. He talked about the combination of </span>
  <span>peripteral</span>
  <span> and dipteral structures together with columns of ionic order. The gorgon was not that much into the material but smiled about the sweet enthusiasm he could here in the architect’s voice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They moved the blanket outside so Robert would be able to sketch all the details of the temple. Jonah decided to lean onto him, without restricting his movement in drawing, and enjoy the sun together with the grapes and cheese. None of the tension from the beginning was left. Even Jonah’s snakes relaxed in the sun and almost snuggled into the architect’s hair. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the sun slowly settled behind the trees and mountains, Robert gathered his parchments and quill together as he realised that Jonah had fallen asleep at some point. He smiled softly and tried his best to be as careful as possible to take Jonah on his arm and carry him inside the temple. Robert hesitated a bit as he stood in front of the entrance to the naos, it was Jonah’s private quarters. But he stepped in seeing a few decorations of marble and gold beside a big bed covered in blankets and cushions. As he placed the gorgon on the bed, he felt some slight movement at first but then a pale hand grabbed his arm with unnatural strength and he screamed in surprise. Jonah had woken and panicked when he couldn’t see anything but feel someone else. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonah, it’s only me, Robert. Calm down please. I took you inside when the sun set. I’m sorry I should have woken you. But you looked so peaceful by my side</span>
  <span>... .</span>
  <span>“ The grip on his arm was suddenly retrieved and the architect could see the frown on the other’s face behind the blindfold. Quietly and a bit out of breath Jonah spoke finally: “I’m so sorry Robert, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m … not used to nice things happening to me. I got scared for a moment.” It was clearly visible that Jonah felt insecure about the whole situation and it hurt Robert to see him like this. “Don’t be sorry, Jonah. It’s fine.  I didn’t want to scare you. Maybe if you get used to it more it will get better. I... I could stay the night tomorrow if it would help. And, of course, of you want me too.” Jonah was suddenly more awake than through the shock of fear and he felt heat rising in his cheeks. “I would love that.” </span>
  
</p><p><span>Robert smiled and dared to place his hand on the other’s face and kiss Jonah’s cheek shortly. The heat in Jonah’s face reached his ears and he couldn’t help but still full of adrenaline and sleep he blindly pulled the other closer and into a kiss. Even though he was almost blind, his lips didn’t miss the architect’s. </span> <br/><span>The kiss was short but meaningful. Blind trust.</span></p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robert left that night, taking the blindfold with him and Jonah needed much longer to fall asleep than usual because he couldn’t get the feeling of the other’s lips on his out of his head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But the next day the architect arrived even before noon, ready with his blindfold over his eyes. Jonah smiled brightly when he saw that the other came early – for him and not for the temple necessarily anymore. He knew that the other had the blindfold on and greeted Robert with a small kiss instead. The architect blushed under the blindfold but smiled against the gorgon’s lips. “Good morning to you too, Jonah. And before we change the blindfold again, I have something for you.” He blindly searched around in his bag until he found what he was searching for and gave Jonah a scroll of parchment. “Your price, or better the proof that I won.” As the gorgon opened the scroll, he saw a sketch of himself, blindfolded, petting one of his snakes. The drawing was so detailed and well-proportioned that he was at loss of his words. “Th-thank you, Robert. It’s wonderful.” Jonah bit his lip before speaking again. “I will give you your price tonight if that’s fine for you.” - “Of course, what will it be?” - “Wait for it. It’s a surprise.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The guardian led them back to the temple where they switched the blindfold like just like they did before, except that Jonah was much more relaxed. He also decided to let Robert see his private quarters, after the architect, had already seen it last night anyways. But Jonah wanted to make it kind of official. Robert was amazed by the marble works and golden decoration but never let go of Jonah’s hand. After last night, he wanted to give the other a feeling of safety and trust and Jonah enjoyed the attention and every contact they exchanged. Small kisses between them became more frequent now. But the architect wondered why Jonah was still tense afterwards and sat down with him at the blanket outside on the </span>
  <span>stoa</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Jonah? Am I doing something wrong?” The gorgon tensed up slightly but still leaned again the other. “You’re not doing anything wrong. It’s just... Are you sure you want this? Do you really want this with someone, … something like me? I’m dangerous, I could turn you into stone by a stupid accident.” Robert sighed. He understood the other’s concerns but he had made his choice. “I promise that I am sure. I trust you. And your trust is more valuable than any piece of gold. I know the dangers and I wouldn’t have come back if I didn’t know the risks. You ask me what I could draw easier, you or the temple and the answer was clear as day. You saw it yourself.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With every sentence Jonah snuggled closer, not caring for the afternoon heat. This feeling of being close to someone took over completely. He would protect Robert with everything he had. “Good, because I don’t want you to leave again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The architect put his arms around the gorgon who was almost laying on his lap already and pulled him close. “I won’t be able to stay forever but I’ll come by every day if you want me to and maybe someday, I’ll join you here at the temple.” Jonah was tired of words and jut pulled the other into a deep kiss. Robert could only return the gesture lovingly. The other wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled himself closer. The architect let himself together with Jonah in his arms down onto the floor. “How about I give you your price now?” Jonah smirked and rolled himself to the side and pulled Robert with him, so that they changed positions. If Jonah would have been able to see, he would have seen the gears turning in the architect’s mind before a deep red spread up to his ears. “Jonah, are you sure about this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gorgon’s expression changed from smug excitement to worry. He leaned up on his elbows before speaking again. “Do you not know how? Or do you not want me like this? I will understand Robert. Please tell me.” He felt helpless in his blindness in this moment. But then he felt Robert’s hand on his cheek and leaned into it hopefully. “None of these are my concerns, Jonah. You can be sure of that. I just want to be sure you want to take this step as much as I want. Such a step can destroy a lot if taken to fast.” the architect explained and he could feel the other relaxing under his touch. “Don’t scare me like this Robert. I thought I read your signs wrong.” - “You didn’t, my dear. I just wanted to be sure, I didn’t misunderstand you.” Softly the architects led the other’s head back down on the blanket before placing his lips on Jonah’s again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gorgon’s desire was more than clear as he pulled on Robert’s chlamys impatiently and opened the brooch which held the fabric in place to get rid of the layer between them. The architect tried his best to calm the other down but had to smile into the kiss at Jonah’s eagerness. Robert carefully removed the trimmed and embroidered fabric from Jonah’s form and opened the fine leather belt that held the shimmering chiton in place. When he removed the last ribbons at the shoulders the fabric fell from Jonah’s body like a river of gold and white. By that time Jonah had blindly worked on the architect’s cloths and got just as far to get rid of the last fabric that separated them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hands wandered along the other’s shoulders, sides and chest. Feeling to see and imagine. Jonah broke the kiss and couldn’t help but bite on his lips at the picture that formed in his head. His hand found what it was searching for as he led Robert’s finger to the gorgon’s lips. He licked on and around them, coated them in as much fluid as possible between his lips. Jonah’s snakes were sprawled out on the fabric, covering the ground, moving slightly in response to the gorgon’s moans. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a picture painted by the gods to see Jonah like this, presenting himself like this and looking so perfect with his pale marble-like skin. Robert’s only wish was to see the other’s eyes but that would mean his death so he discarded this thought and focused back on the piece of art beneath him. While Jonah was still occupied with the architect’s fingers, Robert used his free hand to let his fingers run lightly along the lines of the other’s sides, hips and thighs and loved those small longing reactions for more. When he himself felt impatience build up, Robert pulled back his fingers from Jonah’s lips and slowly spread the gorgon’s legs to lay his digits at Jonah’s entrance, pressing the first one in. The other moaned in appreciation and spread his legs further, inviting the architect to continue. Robert wanted to hurt the other the least possible even though his desire was growing and so he had to take his time preparing Jonah. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robert leaned down for another kiss as he pressed in the second finger, now spreading and massaging the other a bit more eagerly which earned him more moans into the kiss. Jonah loved the attention he was given and enjoyed every second no matter how hard every move of the other made him. The gorgon pulled from the kiss to breath a few words against the other’s lips. “I’m ready. Now finally take me, my love.” Such an invitation could Robert not turn down. So, he retrieved his fingers only to replace them with his length as he slowly pressed in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah pulled the other as close as possible, breathing heavier than before but had a smile of bliss on his lips. The architect slowly stated to move finding a sensual rhythm for them which caused Jonah to moan loudly between kisses, praises and curses. The gorgon’s hands had found their places in Roberts hair and on his back, clinging to the other as if he would lose him when he would let go. Jonah felt a tension in his middle build up and could only whisper breathily “I can’t anymore.” Robert could only kiss him in response as the other rode out his orgasm. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts before the architect joined in the </span>
  <span>ecstasy</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were both breathing heavily and sweat covered their skin as they slowly recovered and Robert pulled himself out of Jonah before laying down beside him, pulling him closer in his arms. Slowly the gorgon found his breath again and almost panicked as he felt the blindfold slip slightly. “Close your eyes, Robert! The- the blindfold slipped.” Robert did as he was told but also tried to calm the other in his arms down. “Already closed, Jonah. I’ll help you.” With practiced movements the architect rearranged the blindfold again but kept his eyes closed the whole time. “Better again?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah tested the newly tied fabric over his eyes and dared to open his eyes slowly only to be met by his completely covered vision. “Yes, better again.” Thankfully one of the snakes nudged itself against Robert’s nose, who could only chuckle. “We will find a better solution for a blindfold the next time.” Jonah just snuggled closer placing small kisses and marks on every part of Robert’s skin that he could reach. “I’m glad you liked it so much that you’re already thinking about the next time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there in between the afternoon sunrays and the shadows of the temple columns not caring for anything else but each other, when Robert remembered something.  “Jonah, what colour are your eyes? They are the only parts of you that I haven’t seen yet.” Jonah smiled softly. “What would you want them to look like?” - “I can’t decide between the blue of the sea or the sky but I hope they are blue. At least that’s how I imagine them.“ The other chuckled a bit. “Well, you are at least not wrong with your wishes. I would say they are light blue but not like the sky, more toned down like an aquamarine. What colour are your eyes? Are they blue, brown, green, grey?” Even though he was blindfolded, Jonah still looked up to Robert curiously. “My eyes are something between green and brown.” - “So, the colour of the forest. How fitting for us to be such opposites.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the sun sank behind the horizon with its warmth, the two lovers decided to get dressed and go inside the naos, not letting go of each other. Robert lighted some oil lamps, mostly for himself to see offered to tidy up the rest outside while Jonah laid down on his bed already but didn’t dare to sleep yet. He listened to every move and every sound somehow afraid that the other would just leave but couldn’t help but smile when the other returned to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Robert put out the flames, he saw mirror in one of the corners of the room and came up with an idea but this would have to wait until the next morning. Everything that mattered now was to hold the other in his arms that night. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. crumbling foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ff will update irregularly so pls bare with me.</p><p>The ff is not beta-ed and English is not my native language.<br/>It would be nice to keep spelling and grammar errors to yourself, Thank you ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rose and its first warm rays of light crept through the columns of the tempel, Robert and Jonah were still asleep under the sheets of Jonah’s bed. The architect held his lover close and had his face snuggled against the crook of the other’s neck, while Jonah leaned into Robert’s soft, brown curls. He was still wearing the blindfold from the evening before, which hadn’t moved much in his sleep and was still securely covering his deathly eyes. The snakes on his body slowly started to move at the first warmth on their scales slowly waking Jonah with them.</p><p><br/>It took the gorgon a moment to make himself a picture without even seeing but he felt warmth not only where the sun met his body but also where Robert’s skin met his own. Waking up in company was suchan utterly different experience for him that even though he was awake, Jonah felt like he was still dreaming. He let his fingers run through Robert’s hair and down his neck and shoulders. It was such a different sensation to only feel the other’s body underneath his fingers but he decided to enjoy it before the object of his interest would wake up.</p><p><br/>Robert took a while to wake up and was almost lulled back to sleep again by the soft caressing of his hair and skin together with the now familiar warmth. Jonah adored this and placed small kisses on the parts of Robert’s skin that he could reach, softly bringing the other back into the world of the awakened. “Even a blind gorgon like me can see that you’re clearly enjoying all this, my dear Robert. But we have to get up at some point.” In response, said architect only nuzzled his nose more and pulled Jonah even closer. He definitely wasn’t a morning person and Jonah was just too comfortable to let go of. Jonah couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the other’s reaction and pressed another kiss on his architect’s forehead. “Come on sleepy head. I need to make breakfast for us. Or do you want me to starve? This time Robert actually lifted his head to place a sleepy kiss on Jonah’s lips and the gorgon could feel the other smiling and couldn’t help but to smile back into the kiss.</p><p><br/>Without much trouble or fear they exchanged the blindfold and Jonah got up, after a few more grumpy and half-hearted objections from Robert, and started to make two bowls of porridge topped with a few grapes and figs. In the meantime, the architect woke up enough to stretch a bit and made his way over to Jonah slowly, only listening to the sounds of Jonah preparing their meals. “You know I could have brought you your bowl over so you wouldn’t have to blindly walk over.” Robert only smiled because he knew that now Jonah could actually see it, before answering: “Should we eat outside? I think the sun is shining already, at least from what I can feel.” - “Of course, we can do that I think the blanket from yesterday is still out by the columns.” So, he gave Robert one of the bowls and took the other himself, before leading the architect outside to their usual place where they sat down.</p><p><br/>They ate almost in silence, only broken by a few soft words or a light laugh from either of them. Jonah was leaned against Robert who, after a few awkward tries, finally figured out how to eat properly without actually seeing anything. After breakfast they just stayed like this for a bit longer before Robert remembered something from the night before. “Jonah, I really want to see your eyes. And I though... I heard myths... that could maybe be a solution.” Jonah was suddenly really tense and leaned more against Robert and reached for his hand. “It would be too dangerous. It’s only a myth... what if it doesn’t work and you turn into stone. Why would you risk your life for the colour of my eyes, you idiot?” He wouldn’t give up what they just had just because of a colour. Robert put his arm around the other and pulls him closer. “I want to know all of you. My mind is racing, thinking, imagining this last missing puzzle piece. And there is this story that a hero killed a gorgon because he could see her reflection in a mirror without being turned into stone. You have a really big mirror inside; we could try it.” The enthusiasm in Robert’s voice made Jonah’s heart ache. He wouldn’t try such a thing. The risk was too high. He could try and use it the next time someone wanted to attack him to test if it actually worked but he didn’t know when this would happen. “Robert, please. I can’t do this.” His voice was cold and cracked almost and at this moment the architect felt how much it hurt Jonah to think about death and he let it be and only placed soft kisses on the other’s forehead and softly nudge Jonah’s snakes with his nose because with the gorgon’s fear the snakes anxiously moved around.</p><p><br/>It took a while for them both to calm down again and Robert apologised more than once before Jonah kissed him to stay silent. “You said you had your inks and parchment with you. I can try to mix the colour of my eyes for you, if that’s maybe a little compromise and<br/>you can do the same for me with your eye colour.” Even though Robert couldn’t see it Jonah smiled, not only for the other but more for himself to fight the feelings inside his chest. When Robert couldn’t see his other senses were heightened and he could hear that there was something beyond that cheerful tone in Jonah’s voice but he didn’t want to address it and smiled too instead. “Yes, that’s a beautiful idea. You can get them from my bag.” Another short kiss was the last thing he got from Jonah before their small paradise was crushed.</p><p><br/>!!!</p><p><br/>All Robert could hear was the sound of metal falling to the ground and the worst curses he had ever heard, coming from Jonah’s lips. He got up the best he could, still blindfolded and walked over to the source of the sounds. “Don’t you dare to come any closer, you damned traitor!” Jonah shouted and Robert stopped in his tracks clueless what had happened for Jonah to call him that. “Jonah, what are you talking about? Wha-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as a hand grabbed his own and placed something long and metal into his palm. “What is this supposed to be?! I trusted you! Why would you bring such a thing not only into my temple but also my sanctuary!” While he was screamed at, the architect tried to figure out blindly what he was holding. And as he cut himself on the blade of a dagger, the ornate dagger, his father always pushed him to take with him for the case he had to defend himself. Robert had always refused to take it because he would have never broken the rules Jonah had set up for their meetings, the trust that had slowly built up between them.</p><p><br/>It seemed like his father had put the dagger in Robert’s bag without the architect’s notice and only with good intentions. But these intentions had now broken the foundations of the relationship Robert had grown to treasure more than all the gold of Greece.<br/>Jonah was still shouting, screaming, cursing and Robert could hear him crying underneath the anger. “How dare you to trick me into giving you all the secrets here, my trust, my body only for you to murder me after you had your fun? You don’t want to be an architect, do you? You want to be like this hero from your story, killing me after you got what you wanted. I am now glad you will die without having seen the last part of me! You will never see my eyes, ever! I could just rip of that blindfold and turn you into stone like everyone else, shatter the stone you then become so I never have to see you again!!!”</p><p><br/>Tears were running down marble cheeks and anger flushed their pale skin in a dark red. Jonah’s voice was breaking now at the end of each accusation. He threw Rober’s bag back at the architect who barely caught it, being speechless and shocked. He tried to explain more than a few times but each time he could hear hisses of snakes and Jonah interrupting him with more and more hurtful accusations. Robert now realised than no matter what he would say the gorgon wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t neither if he was in the other’s place.</p><p><br/>He bowed deeply, knelt down placed his bag and the dagger like an offering in front of him on the floor. This seems to at least keep Jonah from continuing to accuse him of even more, so he tried to speak a last time: “Honoured guardian of this temple, please accept these last offerings as a toll for me to leave this place unharmed. I don’t ask for forgiveness for the mistakes that happened, even though they might not have been entirely my fault. But I betrayed your trust and therefor I no longer deserve your blessings, attention or generosity. All I ask for is to return to the place I came from and if you wish so, never return to his sacred place that you call your home. I know you won’t believe a humble man like me, oh guardian, but I never wanted to harm you in any way. But I have failed and so I shall receive my punishment.”</p><p><br/>Robert stayed like this, bowed before the one he grew to love, his life at the gorgon’s mercy, he himself crying under the blindfold he was still wearing. As Jonah spoke again, his voice was as cold as ice and sharp like the dagger’s blade. “I take your offerings in exchange for your life and ban you from the land of this temple. Should you dare to place another here you will be turned into stone and shall be shattered into dust. And now leave.” The last word was pressed out between the gorgon’s teeth in anger.</p><p><br/>The architect got back to his feet, bowed again and turned around to leave. He knew the temple by now and so until he reached the end of the stairs he didn’t look as helpless as he felt, but when he reached the field of statues, he stumbles through them towards the forest. He couldn’t help but weep as soon as he thought he was out of earshot all the way back to the city.<br/>Meanwhile, Jonah swore he would never let anyone, no matter if human, god or anything in between, break his trust like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. renaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally decided to upload the rest of this ff. Thanks for bearing with me.</p><p>The ff is not beta-ed and English is not my native language.<br/>It would be nice to keep spelling and grammar errors to yourself, Thank you ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed and Jonah didn’t see anyone come closer except for the usual priestesses who would bring enough food for the next weeks. They usually didn’t even look at Jonah for their task was only to see if he was still there and alive. They didn’t actually care and neither did the gorgon. His face became a mask of marble, not showing any emotion even when he was on his own all of the time. The mask only broke when Jonah went to sleep.</p><p><br/>The sheets and blanket still smelled of ink and parchment.... like the architect who had spent the night here only once but the memory just won’t leave. The gorgon would be mad at the other but also at himself for still thinking about him and then the pain would come back until fell asleep. During the days he would never sit at his former favourite<br/>spot between the columns but somewhere else, where he couldn’t even see it. Fighting the memories that caused all the aching.</p><p><br/>The only thing he would do was to set up his mirror outside. Leaned against one of the statues he could see between the columns above the stairs and to the edge of the forest. Even though he was sure this stupid myth wouldn’t work, he couldn’t help his curiosity to try.</p><p><br/>In the city Robert wasn’t the same anymore. But he wasn’t angry and or mad, maybe only at himself and he buried his sorrows in work, trying to design a building that wouldn’t remind him of the temple he had spent now so many days at. Once as he was on the way to the academy, he caught a glimpse of a figure with shining black hair pulled up into a crowing braid and his eyes fooled him into thinking the gorgon would have come to the city to take revenge. But it was only a young man walking across the town square and only then when his mind was properly working again, he could feel the aching in his chest of his heart that beat faster than a bee’s wing.</p><p><br/>But as he returned to his route to the academy, he overheard a conversation of armoured men at the bottom of the stairs asking one of his fellow architects about a mythical temple somewhere around the city. He only hurried faster up the stairs. Robert didn’t want to know how the next additions to the statue garden around the temple would look like.</p><p><br/>When he left the academy building, in the evening he was surprised to find a whole mob of men, armoured and with burning torches. One of them, probably the leader, stood on the stairs speaking to his fellow men: “The time has come my men, to bring peace to this land and town, and honour to us. We will slay the beast that turns innocent towns folk into stone. Shall it be cursed and the city saved. We leave as soon as the sun is set. We will burn the monster’s temple down and we will kill it and take back it’s cursed head as proof! And remember never look the monster in the eyes!” The men at the bottom of the stairs held high their swords and torches and exclaimed in a chorus. Robert was shocked and almost dropped his parchments, that he carried in his arms, now that he didn’t have his bag anymore. He hurried past the men, back to his home where he dropped his things grabbed his chalamys and left again immediately, hopefully not to be seen.</p><p><br/>The sun had already set as he reached the forest and he could hear the mob of men close to his path and so he runs along the paths through the woods that he still new blindly and was thankful not to need a lantern or torch to find his way. He alone was faster than an armoured mob and he wished so dearly to at least warn Jonah. It was risky, and he would probably die by trying so. As he runs through the trees, he remembered to tear off a piece of fabric from his tunic to, enough to make a makeshift blindfold for when he would be close enough to the temple. If he could survive this, he would at least try. And if it was only to be able to warn the gorgon whenever such a thing should happen again.</p><p><br/>He reached the edge of the forest and the torches of the fighters were nowhere to be seen but he could see a light flickering from between the columns and knew now his goal. Robert tied the fabric over his eyes and manoeuvred through the garden of statues. He knew the way through the labyrinth quite well but was surprised by one or the other statute that was either new or that he had forgotten about. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too slow.</p><p><br/>Jonah walked around between the columns, mapping out the stars on the ceiling, because he distracted himself with the restoration of his temple to keep himself occupied. His eyes were fixed on the constellations above him so it took him a bit to see the flickering of flames and torches in the mirror he had set up and turned around ready to fight again but as he turned, he spotted a familiar figure close to the stairs already and his heart skipped a beat before anger took over again.</p><p><br/>Robert didn’t know how close exactly he was but he hoped he wasn’t too far away but he knew he was close as he heard a voice sharp as a blade of ice. “Why did you come back? I will kill you, just as well as the fools you lead to me. Couldn’t do it on your own so you brought the rest of your friends, didn’t you, you sick bastard?” To his own surprise Robert’s voice was stronger than he had thought as he answered. “Kill me if you want to, but listen to me before. I didn’t lead them here. I heard they would come for you. And not only for you but the temple too. They want to burn it down, and cut off your head as a trophy. They spread lies about you bothering and threatening the town. I came to warn you. Please believe me, Jonah. Just one last time.”</p><p><br/>The mob got closer and closer and the light of a few torches turned into a dozen and then two dozen and if Robert would have been able to see he would have seen actual fear in Jonah’s eyes for a moment. “We will see how right you are. But first they have to pass me. You will stay here at the bottom of the stairs. I will with you after this is over.” And with these words Jonah walked down the stairs and past the blindfolded architect ready to fight.</p><p><br/>Jonah’s eyes were wide open as if he was looking for prey, the snakes on his head hissing and smelling for enemies nearby. As soon as he was in earshot of the mob of men, he spoke loudly: “What do you want at my temple. If you came for its treasures, I’m its guardian and I will kill you and turn you into stone if you won’t leave.” The men only laughed and readied themselves for battle and Jonah couldn’t make out their faces yet so he waited, with bared teeth and unblinking eyes.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile Robert heard what was happening and knew this wouldn’t end well and though, if he had to die then he would die trying to save this place and its guardian. Jonah. He wanted to save Jonah. The architect, took off his blindfold and stole himself up to the temple, trying to find anything he could use as a weapon and found on a small altar close to the threshold of the naos his father’s dagger and bag. He hesitated, but only shortly before taking the blade. On his way back to the stairs he noticed the mirror that was set up so that he wouldn’t be seen from the field around the temple but he himself could watch the events that were going on and so he stayed there, dagger ready in his hand.</p><p><br/>Robert had disappeared unnoticed by anyone and Jonah stood now ready to defend his home in front of a mob of angry soldiers and mercenaries. None of them looked up. All of their eyes were fixed to the point where Jonah’s feet were. They were more prepared than any other enemy Jonah had before. But his fingertips turned into claws and his canines grew longer. He became the beast he was feared and known for. And then, the battle began. The first soldier launched forward to attack but missed and stumbled only to look into the deadly blue eyes of a gorgon which turned him right into stone. Which cause the next few attackers to run out of the group with their swords, they were slightly more capable but had to look up as Jonah parried their attacks.</p><p><br/>The architect stood still at the temple watching each and every attack that Jonah parried and dodged. He was fascinated but at the same time so afraid. A movement a bit outside shook him out of his paralysis as one of the mercenaries sneaked out of the mob to flank his enemy at an opportune moment. Robert’s legs were still frozen in place but his voice wasn’t. “Careful, Jonah! They will attack from the sides too!” He didn’t think that this would cause the guardian of the temple to look up and see him through the mirror image.</p><p><br/>It was pure reflex that Jonah responded to the voice of the architect calling him and before he could think any further, he turned around as he just dodged another attack, meets the flanking attacker’s glance and continued his turn only to see Robert in that small image of the mirror and his breath stopped for the moments in which he awaited to see the other’s form turn into white stone. The fear he didn’t want to admit gripped his heart so that it skipped a beat- But Robert stayed human. The mirror worked. Only a shout from the man who seemed to be the leader of the soldiers shook the gorgon out of his thoughts. “Looks like we have a little traitor here. Which explains why this monster knew we were coming. Get him too!”</p><p><br/>And so, a part of the formation broke out to pass by Jonah and go directly for the temple. But Jonah was faster and cut off their way with an unnatural speed that caught the attackers off guard so that they all turned into stone. “Don’t you dare to touch him. He. Is. Mine.”</p><p><br/>These words broke the spell that had immobilised the architect’s legs and he finally broke free and so did his thought and he also realised that Jonah had just actually looked at him and he didn’t turn into stone. The myth was true. Now he actually had another goal. He wanted to finally see Jonah’s eyes. Dagger in hand, he ran down the stairs of the temple, never looking at Jonah but the man who was just about to raise his sword at the gorgon from behind because now the formations were completely open and Jonah was fighting about twenty men at once. Robert reached the flanking man before he could strike his blow and pierced the dagger right in the weak point right under the soldier’s arms. Blood splattered and the attacker fell to the floor just like the sword he had been holding. Robert had saved Jonah but hadn’t taken care of his own blind spot and was hit with a blade at the shoulder. He screamed in agony, eyes pressed together; out of reflex to the pain and so he wouldn’t be hit by Jonah’s gaze. Not yet.</p><p><br/>The agonizing scream shook Jonah and as he turned and saw a soldier down but also Robert breaking down, every reason left his mind and something stronger than instinct kicked in. In a split second he killed the man who just injured his architect with a single strike of his claws before he knelt down picking up Robert pulling him close to his chest so his eyes would be covered and released a war cry that echoed though fields and forest. Jonah’s eyes were now glowing in the colour of mood light. But not only the pair of eyes on his face but all the eyes that covered the pair of wings that had appeared on his back. The wings were as high as the gorgon himself and double as wide. They fully spread and eyes reached each and every one of the men on the field around them. All of them screamed fear, shock and pain as the turned into stone immediately only to decay into dust only a moment later. No man was left of the field but the architect who lay in Jonah’s arms.</p><p><br/>The eyes on the feathers closed again leaving them look like ordinary but oversized owl’s wings as they wrapped around the pair who was left on the field. Blood covered almost all of both of them as the red liquid flows out of a deep shoulder wound, close to the architect’s neck. The sudden silence was only disturbed by the sound of sobs as Jonah clung to Robert for dear life, only that he other wouldn’t have much of it left. Weakly Robert tried to lift his hand to reach for Jonah’s who griped it tight, still under tears. The architect smiled faintly; eyes still closed as he spoke quietly.: “You made it. You are save. I am sorry … I hurt you. And I really didn’t want to. My father snuck the dagger into my bag so that I could protect myself if I needed to. I would have never brought it to you. I hope you forgive me that I got into the temple to get the blade. But I wanted to protect you.” His breathing was heavy and every word caused him pain but he needed Jonah to know. “I’m sorry...” He had to stop as he felt not strong enough to speak anymore.</p><p><br/>Jonah listened to every word, understanding finally that he was the one who had been wrong but it was now almost too late. “Shhh, Robert. Don’t speak anymore. Just promise me to stay awake and keep your eyes closed.” His words were shaky from emotions and exhaustion but he felt Robert already losing the fight against death and so he placed one hand over his lover’s eyes and took the dagger from his hands with the other. With the dagger, Jonah cut a wound into his own right side, no cursing, only heavy breathing to endure the pain without fainting. He dropped the blade and dug his own hand into the wound, covering it as much as possible with his own blood before smearing his blood over the wound on Robert’s shoulder and lastly his lips. “This is the first time I’m glad I am the monster that I am.” And he kissed Robert softly before they both fell to the side, unconscious.</p><p><br/>___________</p><p> </p><p><br/>In the morning hours, the sun crept over the fields and the battle field that the last night had left behind. The two lovers still lay on the ground covered in blood and surrounded by soft feathers. Jonah’s wings had disappeared leaving behind only some remaining eyeless feathers. What else had disappeared was Robert’s shoulder wound, which he noticed as he opened his eyes to a cloudless sky. He was still held by Jonah, who was still sleeping. The architect tried to recall the events of the night but after the point of his injury most of it was in a hazy fog. He only remembered Jonah’s voice.<br/>Robert looked at Jonah’s form and was wide awake at the cut on the other’s side that was still slightly bleeding. Not dripping but the blood was still glistening wet in the morning sun. He tore his chalamys in pieces to make a makeshift bandage for Jonah as much as a blindfold for the gorgon, who still hasn’t woken up. After he covered the wound and Jonah’s eyes the architect gathered all his strength and carried the other back to the temple. They left behind a bloody trail but he couldn’t care less for the moment. He placed Jonah on his bed and started to clean and treat the wound the best he could. Afterwards he washed them both and changed Jonah into a fresh tunic.</p><p><br/>Robert sat there beside the bed, waiting for a sign of Jonah waking up. Tending the wound if necessary, but never leaved the other’s side. As the sun began to set the silence was broke by a sigh from the gorgon’s lips and he started to breath deeper again as he slowly regained consciousness. Robert was immediately by his side holding his hand, drawing soothing patterns on the back of hit with his thumb. “Jonah...?” He didn’t know what else to say.</p><p><br/>The other turned his head to the architect at the sound of his voice and the calling of his name. “Robert.” The faintest of smiles formed on his lips. At the sound of his own name Robert started to cry from relieve. “I just want to ask you for one thing Jonah. Please don’t send me away.”</p><p><br/>Jonah only gripped his hands tighter, not letting him go or leave. Robert laughed through his tears.</p><p><br/>Jonah rested through the evening and night as his love took care of him. The feral state together with the wound on his force him to recover longer than he wants to. But after another day Jonah was at least able to sit up again and speak without effort. Robert barely left his side only for the necessary things he went away a short as he could. It still felt to him that if he wouldn’t be careful Jonah would suddenly disappear for some reason.</p><p><br/>“Robert, can we talk.?” Jonah asked as they sat together on the bed as Robert cut up a fig for the other. “Yes, of course. What is it that you want to tell me?” The gorgon sighed slightly before starting. “I never told you why I am … like this. But I think you deserve to know. I wasn’t always like this. I was cursed when I was quite young, I think it must have been when I was 18. I was led away by one of the gods disguised as an eagle. He charmed me and made me his plaything for a few days. The goddess that was his wife and found out and blamed me. And so, she cursed me to be never able to look at a man again and I became like this. They also kind of locked me here in this temple so no I wouldn’t hurt anyone by accident. The priestesses of her still ensure to bring me food and drinks so I would stay here... . I hated this place a long time but it is now more my home than my prison. And then people came to kill me, you know the rest.”</p><p><br/>He seemed to much more relaxed now that he had actually told his story to someone and snuggled closer to Robert for comfort. The other had listened intensely and pulled the other closer after he had finished. “You don’t like the gods, I understand but you know that we can make them even more angry. Because I know the mirror works. You looked at me that night and nothing happened to me. How about I go and get the mirror so you can look at another man again to annoy the hell out of that goddess.” Robert smiled as he speaks and Jonah, who hadn’t taken off the blindfold since the battle tensed up a bit but more out of excitement but out of fear. “Yes, get that mirror.”</p><p><br/>Robert got up, but not before giving Jonah the prepared fig for him to eat as he arranges the mirror that he got from outside and places it across the bed so Jonah wouldn’t even have to move to see them. As he’s pleased with his work, he returns to Jonah’s side. “Ready, Jonah?” The other nods. “Ready.” Carefully Robert removed the blindfold from the other’s eyes and watches his reaction in the mirror. From under the strip of fabric grey-blue eyes look back at him and it’s the most beautiful colour he had ever seen.</p><p><br/>Jonah’s eyes still showed a slight tint of fear but after he was assured that nothing bad would happen, he finally looked into Robert’s green-brown eyes and smiled a smile brighter than the sun outside. He laughed as he watched the two of them in the mirror together. Sky meeting forest. Without taking his eyes from their reflection Rober places a kiss on the other’s cheek, which only made Jonah’s smile brighter. They would work it out like this.</p><p><br/>Jonah placed one of his hands on Robert’s eyes as he leaned over to kiss his architect deeply while he pointed the middle-finger of this other hand towards the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>